Operation: Japan
by SapphireYuki-Sama
Summary: The Spiez are placed on a mission with a spy named Sam to find her partner, Daiki. They never expected to be in Japan! Join them as they find out the truth. Who knew Tony could find love, nevertheless with an Icy-queen. TonyxOC Sucky Sum, plz read/review!
1. Chapter 1

Operation: Japan

–

**At The Clark Household, 2:47 p.m**

"Did I mention I hate Sundays?" A raven-haired boy said as he sighed and sat down on the couch. He had short raven hair, green eyes, yellow long sleeve shirt under a green jacket, green pants, yellow shoes, and a gray belt.

"A billion times already, Tony!" A girl with with short raven hair, green eyes, a pink hoodie that comes down to the middle of her stomach, a pink skirt, white leggings, and pink shoes with fuchsia pink pom-poms on them said, rolling her eyes.

"Go outside and do something if you're bored." A boy with auburn colored hair light blue eyes, a red short sleeved shirt with a white "W" on it, burgundy colored pants, red shoes and a red and white wrist band said as he was sitting on the couch. He had the remote control in hand and was flipping through channels, trying to see if there was anything good on T.V.

"First of all, Megan, I think you're exaggerating! I've only said it twice today. And second, Lee, I don't want to go outside, for if you haven't noticed, it's pouring outside!" The boy known as Tony exclaimed as he pointed outside the window.

"Well, read a book then." A boy with short brown hair, hazel colored eyes, a blue hoodie with white sleeves, cargo pants, and blue shoes said as he was seated on the couch too, except he had a book in hand and was reading.

"What am I? A caveman? That's why they invented T.V, Marc, to keep you entertained." Tony said, Marc rolled his eyes and continued to read.

"What I wouldn't give to be WHOOPed right now..." Tony sighed

"Alright, now you're starting to annoy me Tony." Megan said as she crossed her arms and sat down on the couch.

"Yeah, whatever." Tony said "You know, now that I mentioned it, we haven't seen Jerry all day..."

"Maybe nothing's going on today, it's not like we get called on a mission everyday." Megan said and then her eyes widened "Do we?"

"I don't know, I guess I've gotten so used to it, I haven't noticed." Marc replied, still reading his book.

"Well, either way, I'm enjoying today, It's nice to have at least one day without being-" Lee began but was cut off when all of a sudden, the couch fell backwards, and the four of them were sliding down a pipe.

"I guess I spoke too soon." Lee said as the four of them were screaming, the landed on a couch in Jerry's office.

"Morning spies!" He greeted them

"Speak of the devil, hey Jer. What's today's mission?" Tony asked, just on sue, behind Jerry, the screen seemed to show two pictures of a boy who had red-hair, green eyes, a few freckles in his face, and was wearing a orange jumpsuit similar to the spies was seen in one. The other contained a picture of a girl with short brown hair, purple colored eyes, a dark green jump suit just like the spies.

"Seems one of our agents has gone missing." Jerry said "Daiki Arata has gone missing on the last mission we assigned him. We tried contacting his through his MPCom, but he doesn't seem to be responding."

"Wonder what they would want with him." Lee said

"Not much is know, though, his partner, Samantha Stein was with him at the day of the abduction." Jerry said, then the screen started to play a video.

"_Hurry, Dai-Kun!" _A girl's voice was herd, mos likely Samantha. The images on the video were a little unclear, for it seemed the two were running, all it showed was settings, but it never showed anyone.

"_You can't escape me, Samantha! Daiki!"_ A girl's voice laughed, an by the sound of it, she was the villain, but something about her voice sounded familiar. A sound was herd, it was high pitched, and with that the images disappeared, all that was left was the audio.

"_Dai-Kun! Dai-Kun!"_ Samantha's voice was the only one being herd, and with that, the video was over with.

"I'm worried about Daiki, and fear that the next target is Samantha. I want you four to head over to Japan and investigate this with Samantha." Jerry said

"W-Wait a minute. Did you just say, Japan?" Marc exclaimed

"Yes, I did." Jerry replied.

"This is great! I know that a lot of great video games are made there! Maybe I could buy one." Tony exclaimed in joy.

"This might also be a great opportunity to study Japanese." Marc smiled.

–

**Abandoned building in Tokyo, 6:55 p.m**

"Darn it...Another dead end..." A girl said as she started to scan the area of where she was attacked last night, she had managed to escape, but she had to leave behind her partner. She felt very angry at herself for doing that, and kicked the dirt angrily, just then, her MPCom went off, she took it out of her pocket, and a hologram appeared of Jerry.

"Hey Jer, what's up?" She asked, not going to show her tears in front of him, so, she held them back.

"Samantha, where are you?" He asked

"Jerry, Don't call me Samantha, I hate that name, call me Sam. Anyway, I'm at the abandoned building over by the river, why do you ask?" She asked

"I've assigned you with four of our agents here in the U.S.A to help you out." He replied

"Say what? No way. I ain't working with anybody, as of this moment, I'm going solo until I find Dai-Kun!" She replied

"Sam, I know you're looking for Daiki, and I want to help in any way, this way, you'll be able to find him quicker." Jerry said, The girl now known as Sam growled before saying "Fine. They can help, but they'd better not get in my way."

"I assure you, they won't, they'll be of use to you." Jerry said and with that, the hologram went off, Sam just placed her green MPCom on her belt.

"Better not..." She said as she crouched down and started to look for more clues, just then, she herd a male voice.

"Hey, there she is! Samantha! Hey!" The voice sounded as if it were getting closer and closer. She then took out her laser gun from her pocket and pointed it to the voice's owner, she then saw it was a boy with a yellow suit just like hers.

"W-Whoah! S-Sorry Samantha, I-I didn't know I took you by surprise." The boy stuttered through sheer fear. Sam got up and placed her laser gun away, she then walked off.

"Hey, wait!" The boy said as he placed his hand on her shoulder, by reflexes, she got a hold of his arm and managed to flip him to his back, he grunted when he was on the floor, not expecting that.

"Listen, first off, the name is Sam, not Samantha. Second, I don't get scared. And thirdly, don't ever touch me again, I hate that." She said as she glared down at him.

"Woah, take it easy!" A girl said, Sam turned to see three more kids, two males and a girl.

"Seems you're the ones Jerry told me about, right?" She asked

"Yeah, I'm Lee, This is my brother, Marc. My sister, Megan. And of course, my little brother, Tony." Lee said, introducing himself, Tony got up from the floor and dusted himself off.

"Well, nice to meet ya. The name's Samantha Stein, call me Sam." She said with a bored look in her face.

"Shouldn't you bee home right now? It's getting dark already." Marc said

"No, not until I find Dai-Kun." She said as she walked off

"Exactly what is Daiki to you?" Megan asked, Sam stood silent for a while before talking..

"He's my partner, nothing more." She said rather emotionless "He's been my partner for a year already, no way am I gonna get stuck with someone else, I had enough trouble getting used to him."

"Oh, alright then..." Megan said with a rather sad tone, when Sam noticed that she remembered she placed a tracking device on Daiki, she took out her MPCom and turned the tracking device on. Some hope was poured in her heart, maybe she would have found Daiki and finally get rid of the new spies she had to work with. As she saw, the signal was coming from the same building, she walked a few feet further before she noticed the tracking device was on the floor, just lying there, along with a note.

"What in he world..." She whispered to herself as she turned her MPCom off, placed it in her belt, and took the note. She opened it, and inside it just read.

**'Got'cha, didn't I?'**

"Oh you've got to be kidding me..." She said as she took the tracking device in hand "Great, just great. My one chance to find Dai-Kun is now gone..."

"Hey, look!" Lee exclaimed, the spies gathered around and found a strand of hair, it seemed like a blonde strand.

"Maybe this can help us figure out who our kidnaper is...After all, it's not Sam's and it can't be Daiki's." Tony said, he looked over his shoulder ad found Sam just kneeling down at the floor, looking at a note.

"We should send it over to Jerry, see what he says." Megan smiled, and the two other spies agreed. Tony on the other hand had managed to sneak away towards Sam, who already knew he was coming.

"What do you want?" She asked

"Are you alright?" He asked

"...Peachy. I see your brother found some evidence." She said without having to turn around

"Yeah, listen...Um...I-I just wanted to-" Tony began but was cut off when Sam got up and turned around.

"You know what, you guys are right, it's getting late already. Why not call it a day?" She said over to the spies, who were confused.

"Are you serious?" Megan asked

"Obviously." Sam replied

"Don't you want to find more clues?" Marc asked

"No, it's getting dark already." She simply said

"B-But-" Lee began but was cut off.

"Are you guys going to stay or not? Because In here it's already 7, but back at your place, it's barely 3." She said

"Well, we were told to make sure we helped you find Daiki." Tony said

"So, I guess we have to stick around." Lee said

"But what about Mom and Dad? They'll get freaked if we don't show up home tonight." Marc said

"Jerry has already taken care of that." Sam said "He told your parents you were having a sleep over today at my place and that you four will be back next thing tomorrow."

"But what if this investigation takes more than a day, it doesn't look like it's getting far by just this strand of hair." Lee said

"Then Jerry will make up something else, geeze! Now, are you going to stay or not?" She asked, a little irritated now.

"I guess we are." Tony said

"Alright then, let's go over to my place, there's plenty of space there for you four to crash the night." Sam said as she changed out of her spy suit and was wearing a green hoodie with a black short, long black socks, and dark green converse.

"Better get a move on, before I change my mind." She said as she noticed they were all frozen, they shook their heads, and slowly followed her, they were also out of their spy clothes and back into their original clothes. A dark silhouette was seen hiding behind a cracked wall, it smiled darkly before talking into a cell phone.

"It worked, Samantha has no idea where you are." He said

"Good, anything else?" A girl's voice came through the other end of the line.

"She's met up with some spies from America...I believe their names are Lee, Marc, Megan, and Tony." He said

"Those four? Shoot! They always interfere in my business. Very well then, Get ready, cause tomorrow, you'll be in for the fight of your life." The other voice said

"Got it, you want me to capture Sam, right?" The male voice seemed to laugh

"Correct!" The girl's voice laughed

"Got it, see you tomorrow." He said before hanging up "Just you wait Sam, you'll be joining us soon."

–

_**'Sam, oh Sam, what have you done?'**_ A voice inside Sam's head spoke, she rolled her eyes.

_'Oh great, not you again...My conscious speaks yet again...'_ She thought

_**'Hey, don't blame me. Dude! Why'd you invite those four over at your house?'**_

_'It's called being nice.'_

_**'I didn't even know you knew that word.'**_

_'Oi! What's that suppose to mean, Baka!'_

_**'Hey, don't you call me an idiot. Besides, it's not like you to invite friends over. The only one you ever invited was-'**_

_'Dai-Kun'_

_**'...Yeah...Him...'**_

Sam sighed as she was now in front of a huge building, the spies just gasped as they looked around.

"Whoa! You live here?" Tony asked

"Surprised?" Sam asked, a small smile on her face _'W-Wait? Why am I smiling?'_

"Very." Megan said

"Well then, don't worry, there'll be more surprises inside." Sam said as she tried to hide the fact that she was smiling. She opened the front doors of the mansion and the spies gasped yet again. The whole place was like some kind of fairy tale place, a mansion only possible in dreams. As Tony took a step forward, he was stopped when Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you can't just walk in like this." She said

"Why not?" He asked, she then pointed to his shoes, he had a confused look on his face. Sam rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Baka..." She whispered "You're suppose to take your shoes off!"

"Oh...That's what you meant." He scratched the back of his head and smiled nervously.

"Sorry Sam, he's...well...not house trained." Marc laughed

"Hey!" Tony screamed

"I can see that." Sam said, a small laugh escaped her lips when she saw Tony arguing with his siblings. She took off her shoes and tried to forget the fact that she just laughed, and Daiki wasn't even around.

_'What in the world...What's going on with me?'_

_**'Isn't it obvious? You're in love!'**_

_'Urasai! Urasai! Urasai!'_

_**'Hey, don't you tell me to shut up, it's true. You're in love, and with Tony no less. You gotta admit, he is kinda cute.'**_

Sam just sighed as she placed on her house slippers and began to walk. The spies, finally ending their arguing quickly placed the slippers that Sam had said to put on and walked over to her.

"Otou-San! Otou-San!" She said, just then, a man glasses appeared, he was tall, and was wearing a white tux.

"Konnniciwa, Otou-San." Sam said as she bowed

"Haruka, ogenki desu ka?" Her father asked

"Genki desu, domo arigatou." She said. "Father, these are my friends, they don't speak Japanese."

"Oh, I see then, well then, welcome to my home. Any friend of my daughter is a friend of mine." The man smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Marc bowed, along with Lee, Megan, and Tony.

"Oh, there's no need to be so formal with me." He smiled

"Father, I was hoping, with your approval, that my friends could spend a day or two here?" Sam asked

"Haruka, it's alright, I don't mind." He said as he patted her daughter in the head, Sam put on a fake smile.

_'How I hate it when he does that...'_

_**'What? Are you worried Tony will think you're a complete loser?'**_

_'Just shut up already...I told you, I'm not in love.'_

"I have to go run an errand, Haruka. I hope you'll be alright here by yourself." Her father said as he was walking down the hall towards the door.

"I will, don't worry Father, I'll be alright. I won't really be alone, they'll keep me company." She said

"Very well, you know the rules, right?" Her father asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, I do." She replied

"Good, I hope the four of you enjoy your stay here." He smiled as he close the door behind him, Sam, finally being able to stop smiling, slightly frowned.

"Are you guys hungry?" She asked

"Um...W-Well, sort of." Lee said

"Alright then, why not eat something before you go to bed?" She asked

"If it's alright with you." Megan said

"Trust me, It's alright. Besides, most of the servants here only clean up this place and that's it, they don't have a lot to do." She said

"Hime-San!" Sam shouted, a woman around her 20's came running in and bowed.

"Hai!" She said

"My friends are hungry, can you tell the chef to make something to eat?" Sam asked

"Hai! Summimasen." The maid said as she bowed yet again and walked off. Sam couldn't help but smirk at her. Hime was practically her only friend in the mansion, she was the only one that had gotten to know the real her, except for her being a spy.

"You guys can head towards the dining room if you want, or just sit in the living room until dinner is done, make yourselves at home." Sam said as she began to walk upstairs.

"What about you?" Marc asked

"Aren't you going to stay with us?" Tony asked, with a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Sorry, but no. I've got things to do in my room, besides, I'm not hungry." She said as she walked up stairs. When she was out of sight, everyone just shrugged.

"Wonder what's so important." Megan asked

"Maybe she's still depressed about not finding Daiki." Lee said

"Who knows. She's a rather mysterious person." Marc said

"True, but she's still a kid like us. It's not like she's someone like Batman." Tony said

"Tony has a point. Maybe we should just leave her alone, after all, she's already done enough for us, letting us stay here and eat for free." Megan said

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Lee said

"Well, we'd better do as she says. Do you guys want to wait in the living room or just head off to the dinning room already?" Marc asked

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to the living room. Maybe there's a big T.V there." Tony said excitedly as he ran off into a room.

"Seriously Tony, only because she lives in a mansion, doesn't mean that-" Megan began but was cut off when she entered the living room and saw a huge flat screen T.V.

"...Woah." Was all they said before they turned the T.V on, searching through channels.

"I think I'm liking Japan already." Tony said as the four of them sat down and enjoyed watching.

–

**At the Stein Household, 12:20 p.m**

Tony tossed back and forth, and yet, he couldn't sleep a wink. Finally giving up, he sat up and sighed. He just couldn't go to sleep because the bed was just a little too stiff, well for him it was anyway. He had never gotten used to sleeping in a king sized bed, it was just too uncomfortable for him. He got up, placed his slippers on, and got out of the room. He then went door to door and saw that Megan and Marc were already asleep. As he was going to check on Lee, a hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed him by the shoulder. He let out a gasp in fear and quickly turned around, and saw it was just Sam.

"W-Woah...You scared me." He said

"Sorry. What are you doing up so late, Tony?" She asked

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?" He asked

"The same." She replied, she then got a hold of his hand and said "C'mon, I got to show you something."

She then ran off, dragging Tony behind him, who had a deep blush on his face, he couldn't help it. Ever since he met Sam, he felt sort of scared of her, but now that he was with her, alone, he didn't feel as scared. Maybe it was because she seemed a little nicer, he didn't know, but he didn't care. As the two made their way out to the balcony, he noticed a few stars, he smiled.

"Wow, they're great." He smiled

"That's nothing. Come here, we'll get a better view this way." She said as she started to climb a vine that was next to the balcony. Tony looked a little concerned when Sam's voice said "Don't worry, I've done this thousands of times already, this vine is as good as strapped to the house. Now, hurry up."

"Alright then." Tony smiled as he jumped on the vine and began to climb, once on the roof, he was helped up by Sam, who had a smile on her face.

"You see?" She said as she looked up "The stars are more brighter here."

Tony looked up and saw millions of stars, some small, some big, others brighter than others. He sat down and layed on his back, Sam smiled and did the same, he slightly blushes when he saw how close she was to him.

"Ya know...The stars are exactly why my dad decided to move here." Sam said, Tony had a confused look.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I meant that my father moved here in this mansion because he could see the stars better. He realized that the city lights of Tokyo made it harder for him to see the stars, so, he moved here where there's less lights. This mansion is completely isolated from the city. From here, he could see the stars better." She explained

"Do you like it here?" Tony asked

"This is my favorite spot to hang out and just think...You know, with you here, I feel...Well, much more calmer, you know?" She laughed

"I can see that." He smiled

"Was I really that obvious?" She smiled

"Yeah, trying to hide your smile doesn't work on me." He said

"Fair enough. Do you think we'll be able to find Dai-Kun?" She asked, Tony had a sad look on his face.

"Oh, uh...Y-Yeah." He replied

"That's good." She said "Tony...You'd better not tell your brothers and sister about tonight, cause if you do, I'll break your teeth."

"Woah! Calm down! There's no need to threaten me, I won't say a thing." He said as he sat up, she did the same and smiled.

"Good, cause I wouldn't want to break you." She said, just like that, she leaned on his shoulder and sighed, a slight blush was seen. Tony, completely red smiled and continued to watch the stars. The silhouette from before saw the whole scene unfold and just smirked.

"Seems you've taken a liking to this one, huh, Sam?" He said to himself, with that, he walked off, getting prepared for tomorrow.

–

**This is where I will end it! Next chapter will be up soon, this story takes place before Operation: Love. It explains how Sam (or Haruka in Japanese) met the spies, cause as you can see, she's already friends with them in Operation: Love. Bye bye, please review! =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

–

**At the Stein Household, 7:32 a.m.**

Tony yawned as he stretched and sat up from his bed. He looked around and then remembered he was in the room Sam had offered him to stay in, over at her mansion in Japan. He remembered last night, and a blush was seen on his cheeks.

"Wow...Last night was great..." He sighed, just then, someone entered the room, he saw it was Sam. Who was already dressed up, except now she had knee pads and a helmet on, she was carrying a skateboard.

"Well, G'morning sleepy head." She said with a small smirk.

"Morning. Where are you going?" He asked

"Skating. I need to get out of here and clear my mind." She said as she walked off, he quickly got up, changed into his clothes, and ran after her.

"Can I join you?" He asked

"Dude, I just said I needed to clear my mind, which means I need to be alone." She said with an emotionless face. He slightly frowned.

"Aww, C'mon! I just want to skate with ya. It's not like I'm asking you on a date." He said, she froze.

_**'Oh! Backfire!'**_

_'Be quiet you, I have no time for you this time.'_

_**'Whatever.'**_

"I know that, but right now I want to be alone. Geeze, you're acting as if I'm going to go away forever." She replied

"..." He didn't reply. She sighed "Listen, you can come with me. Just go get something to eat, you look hungry."

"Really? Thanks! W-wait, why'd you change your mind all of a sudden?" He asked

"Do you want me to change my mind again?" She asked

"No, not really. Alright, I'll go eat. What about you?" He asked

"Already ate." She replied "Might as well wait for you then."

"Don't worry, I'm a fast eater." He smirked

"I'd better go and see if your brothers and sister want to eat." She said as she walked upstairs and began to take off her helmet.

"Thanks!" He said, she just waved her hand at him, signaling that she just said _**'You're welcome.'**_

–

"Tony, slow down! Are you in a rush of something?" Megan asked as she, Lee, and Marc were watching Tony eat his food really fast.

"Yes, I am." He replied

"Why? Are you going somewhere?" Lee asked as he took a bite from his pancake.

"I'm going skating with Sam." Tony said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

"Yeah, well, she can wait. If you keep it up, you'll get a stomach ache." Marc said

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Ton said, and with that, he was done with his breakfast. He then jumped off the chair he was sitting on and dashed out the door, saying a quick thank you to the maid.

"Is it just me, or has Tony taken a liking to Sam?" Lee asked

"Maybe, but just because they're going to the park and skate alone doesn't mean that they like each other." Megan said

"True, maybe Sam may not like him, but it's pretty obvious that Tony likes Sam." Marc smirked

"Oh wow! Our little brother's in love!" Megan laughed.

–

**Skating park in Tokyo, 8:00 a.m.**

Sam just watched as Tony was skating, showing off some tricks to her. A small smile was seen, she had to admit, he was a good skater.

_**'He is! And look, he's performing tricks for you! Just for you.'**_

_'He's just trying to show off to everyone, not everything is about me you know.'_

_**'Denial.'**_

_'I'm not in denial, besides, who asked you? Go jump in a lake or something.'_

_**'I can't do that, remember, I'm you and you're me.'**_

_'Quit reminding me.'_

As Tony did his final trick, everyone, including Sam began to clap, he scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Thanks!" He said, the crowd began to disappear, leaving the two alone as other skaters began to skate.

"Cool tricks Dude. Maybe if you stick around, you can teach me those tricks." She laughed

"Maybe I will." He winked.

_**'You see? He's winking at you! A sign of love!'**_

_'DUDE! He's not in love with me, we're FRIENDS! That's all we are!'_

_**'Yeah, because your heart doesn't have enough space for someone else.'**_

_'What in the world are you talking about this time?'_

_**'Daiki? Remember him?'**_

_'How can I not?'_

_**'You say he's only your partner, but in reality, you're head over heels for him. Don't you dare deny it, remember, I can hear your every thought.'**_

_'...Yeah, it's true, I like Daiki, and I still do. Tony and I are just friends, nothing more, nothing less.'_

"Sam!" Tony screamed, Sam, shook her head and realized that she was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that Tony was calling her.

"...Err...W-What were you saying Tony?" She asked

"I was asking if you want some Ice-cream!" He said as he pointed to an Ice-cream truck.

"Nah, I don't do Ice-cream." She said, just then, she herd a voice.

"Haruka-San!" That voice sounded familiar, she turned and saw who it was. A boy with red hair, green eyes, a few freckles in his cheeks, a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue pants, and red shoes was seen. Sam's eyes widened when she saw him, Tony was shocked too.

"...D-Dai-Kun!" She managed to say.

"Haruka-San...I-I'm glad you're alright..." He said, he ran over to her and embraced her in a hug. She quickly pushed him away.

"This can't be true...Dai-Kun, you were captured! I saw it!" She said as she backed up.

"I was, but I was able to escape!" He smiled

"...Why didn't you call me then?" She asked

"I was stripped from all my gadgets, I had to cut my way through the ropes with scissors." He said, he then sighed "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not one bit." She replied, Tony had a questioned look on his face.

"I see you've had time to spend with your boyfriend." Daiki said in a dark voice.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my friend." She replied emotionless, this had Tony step backwards a little, rather sadly.

"Haruka-San! You have to believe me! It's me!" He said

"Prove it." She frowned

"Remember when we were little? You used to cry a lot? Well, I remember one time, you fell off your bike and started to cry, who do you think was there to cheer you up, to tell you it was going to be alright?" He said, Sam stayed quiet for a while, then sighed. "It was you."

"Yes! I still remember that day! You see? If I was someone else, I wouldn't know that, now would I?" He asked.

"Guess not." She replied, a small smile was seen on her face. "Alright, it's you."

"You see? I told you." Daiki said as he ran over and gave her a hug.

"Alright, Alright. Just let go of me already." She said as she lightly pushed him away. Tony, seeing the whole scene unfold didn't know what to think or what to say, he just stared, rather sadly.

"We've got to talk seriously Dai-Kun." Sam said, she took his hand and walked off, dragging him behind. Tony snapped out of his trance and quickly followed them.

–

**The Stein Household, 8:25 a.m**

"Are you sure?" Megan asked as she stood up, rather shocked.

"Yeah, I am. There is no way I could have mistaken him, it was Daiki." Tony said

"Wow...This is rather strange..." Lee said

"What do you mean? Isn't this good news?" Megan asked

"Yes, it would, but...I think what Lee is trying to say is that don't you think it's a little odd that he just showed up out of nowhere?" Marc asked

"I mean, If I were him, the first thing I'd do is head over to WHOOP, not Sam." Lee said

"Maybe he wanted to see her first, after all, they are best friends." Tony said in a slightly angry tone.

"...A-Anyways, it's also strange that he happen to know where Sam was." Marc said

"Yeah, well-" Tony began but then they herd a loud bang coming from upstairs. They looked at each other very worriedly and suited up. They quickly ran upstairs, and into Sam's bedroom to see Sam being tackled to the ground by Daiki.

"Dai-Kun! What are you doing?" She yelled as she managed to kick him off of her.

"Oh Sam, Sam, Sam...Don't you see? Taking over WHOOP will give us extreme power! We'll have whatever we want, whenever we want it!" Daiki laughed evilly.

"Dai-Kun, what in the world are you talking about?" Sam yelled as she got up.

"Don't you see Sam?" Daiki said "We can control the world together, have extreme power!"

"Newsflash, you're a spy for WHOOP!" Megan exclaimed

"Ha, I wouldn't waste another second there!" He laughed "I've been working for them for a Year now, and what? I don't get any money?"

"It's not about money, it's about doing the right thing!" Sam exclaimed

"That's what I'd expect from you, someone who's had everything given to her since birth. I had to suffer just to make it this far, and I'm not going to give in so easily!" He laughed "So you're either with me or against me Sam, either way, it won't make much of a difference."

"That's a stupid question to ask, you already know my answer." Sam said

"Too bad...I was hoping you and I could have done this together, but, I guess you're making me use force now." He glared at her, just then, he took out a small spherical object and threw it on the floor, smoke appeared. The spies and Sam started coughing, and as the smoke cleared, they saw he was gone.

"Sam, I-" Tony began but was cut off when Sam just said "Split up. Split up and find him, he's still here."

She then left the room, leaving the spies concerned for her.

"Seems she took it rather well..." Lee sighed sarcastically.

"We'd better do as she says, Tony, since you know her better, why not go and check on her, she could use a friend right now." Megan said, Tony nodded and quickly ran out of the room, following Sam.

"I thought I made my self perfectly clear when I said split up." Sam said as she saw that Tony was following her.

"Sam, are you alright?" He asked

"I'm fine, it's not like he did anything to me." She replied

"That's not what I meant." He said

"...Listen, right now I have no time to deal with this, we have to find him." She said in an emotionless tone, Tony, knowing better, decided to drop the subject. He followed her, and made sure that they were careful not to make too much noise. All of a sudden, the two of them herd screams, which came from Lee, Marc, and Megan.

"Hurry!" Sam said as they both ran towards the direction of the scream. Both ran and ran, finally, they stopped when everything was a little too quiet. They herd a vase shatter and noticed it came from a slightly opened door, where it was a little rather dark. They approached with caution, making sure not to make a single noise.

"Tony! Sam! Help me!" They herd Lee's voice from the door "Daiki's here! Help!"

"Hold on, Lee!" Tony exclaimed as he ran inside.

"Wait!" Sam said as she followed behind, just then, they stepped on a trigger on the floor, and both were pinned to the wall by a huge net.

"It was a trap you moron." Sam glared over at Tony, who was trying to wiggle free.

"How did you know?" Tony shouted back.

"Because, Lee's the strongest I know, why would he call for help. Besides, if the two were here, don't you think they'd be fighting, and breaking stuff? It was just too quiet. Besides, I fell for the same trap a few years ago." Sam growled, just then, from out the shadows, Daiki came out, a device in his hand.

"Very impressive, Haruka-Chan." He smirked, he was using a device to make him sound like Lee. "I must say, you've gotten better at this."

"Yeah well, you'd know." She glared "You knew Tony would fall for it, making me react and fall in the same trap as him."

"Bravo, Sherlock Homes." He said sarcastically.

"Where are my brothers and sister?" Tony demanded from him.

"Why don't you ask them yourselves?" He then clapped his hands, Marc and Lee then stepped out of nowhere, and were holding down Megan, who was tied up.

"Megan!" Sam exclaimed "What are you two idiots doing, she's on our side. Remember? Marc! Lee!" Sam shouted, but the boy paid no attention to her.

"What's wrong with them? What did you do to them?" She turned over to Daiki.

"I didn't do anything. Why not ask my friend." Daiki said, just then, a blonde girl with tanned skin popped out from the shadows.

"Zoey Quinn, huh?" Sam glared

"That's right, and Daiki offered me a great deal, to get rid of the stupid spies that ruined my plan." She growled.

"Sam, they're under her spell!" Megan exclaimed. Sam looked beside her to see Tony was staring at Zoey, he looked like a hopeless puppy in love.

"Uh..." Sam let out a groan "This is just perfect."

_**'Jealous?'**_

_'Seriously, I have no time for you.'_

"Looks like someone can't stand her 'friend' gawking at another girl." Zoey smirked

"Like I care." Sam said in a cold voice, but it was somewhat cracking.

_**'Just admit it, you're in love with Tony.'**_

_'Heck no, I'm not in love with him.'_

"You're in love with him, just admit it." Daiki said

"No way." She growled, as if she didn't have enough problems with her own mind, now these two are torturing her? She closed her eyes, in hoping they would stop.

_**'Yes, you are..ADMIT IT!'**_

_'NO, I'M NOT IN LOVE!"_

_**'AMIT IT!'**_

"Yes you are, just say it." Zoey teased

_**'ADMIT IT!' **_

"Just tell the truth already." Daiki smirked

_**'ADMIT IT'**_

"You love him." Zoey laughed

_**'ADMIT IT!'**_

Sam couldn't take it anymore, their voices were just so annoying, that she just screamed at the top of her lungs "Alright, alright already! I like Tony Clark! There, Happy?"

When she realized what she had said, she opened her eyes in complete shock. Daiki, Zoey, and Megan stared at her, Sam slightly blushed and lowered her head. She had finally admitted her feelings towards the Clark boy, and it wasn't easy to say. Withing every word she said of that sentence, it was as if she was drinking poison. Sam isn't an easy person to deal with, nor is she the type to admit things that involve her personally. She's a tomboy, and she doesn't care what others think, but admitting she was in love, was one thing Sam Stein would never imagine doing.

"Aww, that's so cute." Daiki said sarcastically as he walked his way over to her and lifted her chin up. Sam had no choice but to stare at him, she was practically glaring at him.

"It makes me sick." He said with a dark look in his face. He then untied Tony, who made his way over to Zoey. She then began to stroke his hair, which Sam found slightly annoying.

"He's just so adorable." She mocked.

"What do you plan on doing, huh?" Sam asked

"Simple, with the help of Zoey's charm, I'll hack into one of the satellites in space, and use it's laser to destroy WHOOP, and with such power, I can have anything I want, so can Zoey." He laughed.

"You think it'll be that easy?" Sam exclaimed

"Of course not my dear, but, then again, I do have Marc here." Daiki smirked. Sam looked over at Marc. He was right. Even though she really didn't know Marc that well, she knew he was the smartest one of them all.

"Your plan will never work!" Megan exclaimed, Daiki made his way over to her and placed a hand on her chin.

"My dear Megan, this is just merely the beginning." He said as he whispered in her head, his hot break making the hairs on her back stand up. Sam growled, she then realized she still had her small laser pen on her pouch. She started squirming while Zoey and Daiki paid attention to Megan. When she finally got a hold of her pen, she quickly turned it on, the laser. The laser started to cut through the ropes of the huge net pinning her down on the wall.

"Marc, Lee, Tony, snap out of it." Megan screamed as she tried to wiggle free from her brother's grasp, but failed.

"It's useless, Megan, they're under my spell now." Zoey laughed.

"Yeah well, we aren't!" She herd a voice, as she was going to turn around, she was kicked toward a wall.

"What the?" Daiki exclaimed, he saw that Sam was now free.

"I don't do damsel in distress, got that?" She smirked, he growled.

"Get her!" He ordered the Clark boys, Lee and Marc released Megan. She fell to her knees and quickly got up. The boys tried to land a punch on Sam, but she dodges them. As she was going to punch Lee, she remembered she didn't want to hurt them, they are allies after all. He took the time and landed a kick to her stomach. She went flying and landed on a couch, she rubbed the top part of her head.

"How in the world can I fight them if I don't want to hurt them." She whispered to herself.

"Sam, we have to re-group! Let's go!" Megan said as she turned on her rocket boots. Sam nodded and turned hers on, both smashed through a window and flew away.

"You won't get away from long, Haruka-Chan!" Daiki exclaimed "You'll come back, I know you will."

As the girls landed towards the park, in a secluded area where nobody could see or hear them, Megan glanced back at Sam. Sam had been very quiet and distant since the whole scene unfolded. Then again, how would you think your friend would act like if she just admit in front of you that he had a crush on your younger brother?

"Um...S-Sam?" She asked, but noticed Sam had a serious look on her face.

"We're going to need any help we can get." She said as she took out her dark green MPCom and tried contacting Jerry.

"Hello Sam, what seems to be the problem?" Jerry said when she finally got connection.

"Big, Big trouble." Sam replied "Seems Zoey Quinn and Daiki teamed up and are plotting to destroy WHOOP."

"Oh my, this is terrible!" He exclaimed

"Tell me about it, I'm going to need at least two other spies to help me and Megan out here." Sam ordered

"Why? Aren't the boys with you two?" He asked

"Zoey has them under her spell, again." Megan groaned.

"Well, I'll see what I can do, stay put, alright?" He asked

"Alright then." Sam and Megan said as Sam closed her MCPom and placed it on her belt.

"About what you said...is It true?" Megan asked, Sam looked away.

"No, I just said it to get them to be quiet." She replied

"...Oh." Megan sighed

"Besides, Even if I were to like him, I don't think it would work out." She continued

"Why not?" Megan asked

"Think about it, we're just too different for each other. Our race, where we live, and our personality." She said.

"But, all that doesn't matter." Megan said, Sam gave her a questioned look. "If the two really like each other, that means they really do have some things in common. I mean, the two of you like skating, you two like video games."

Sam stood quiet, she then replied "Trust me Megan, I wouldn't be a good match for Tony."

"But-" Megan began, but Sam began to walk away, she quickly changed back to her normal clothes and both walked into the night life of Japan.

-o-o-o-o-

**Yuki: :D Sorry it's short or too long for you.**

**Sam: :| Would you just wrap this chapter up already?**

**Yuki :3 Someone sure is mad because she confessed.**

**Sam: (blushes) ( Be quiet!**

**Tony: :D She liked me!**

**Sam: (grabs his shirt's collar) No way do I like you, not now, nor ever.**

**Tony: (sighs) I know...**

**Yuki: A-Anyways, I would like to thank the following for reviewing**

Mamoru98: Arigatou Gozaimasu! :D

and

Niyoggirl: Glad you like Japanese stuff, I do too! :3

**Yuki: =) And now that's over with, See you laters!**

**Sam: R&R.**

**Tony: Bye! (waves)**


End file.
